


And What is Envy But A Lingering In Our Skin

by ravenmoonsonata



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Leo Angst, M/M, This is a first, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenmoonsonata/pseuds/ravenmoonsonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change occurs to one of their own. </p><p>So far, this work will be Leonardo-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And What is Envy But A Lingering In Our Skin

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. They belong to Mirage Studios. 

* * *

  
  
As someone who has always been there for his family, Leo was wondering why hasn't anyone come from him yet.   
  
Here he is waiting for help because he was too lenient and thought how stupid he was to not have seen all the signs. Something hit him...he knows that something hit him, hindering him from further movement. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Renee. 
> 
> Who always listens to madness.


End file.
